powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiryu DimeVolcano
is an auxiliary Kishiryu in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is based on a . Overview A giant Kishiryu based on a Dimetrodon, DimeVolcano grants the abilities of the MeraMera Armor, which allows the user to use flame-based attacks. In combat, it wields the flame-style sail on its back, the flame-style tail blade, and can breathe fire from its mouth. Much like Kishiryu Tyramigo, DimeVolcano is capable of human speech, as well as speak for itself with repetitions of "Dime!", but has a higher intellect, and speaks in full sentences on a regular basis. Due to it's high power, the Ryusoul Tribe sealed away for the power alone, and it will go on a raging rampage if it's quiz is answered incorrectly. Despite this, it was frightened of people fearing it, and its only friend was Haruto Watanabe, a boy recovering from an eye operation, who wasn't afraid of him after seeing him for the first time. Like all sentient beings, DimeVolcano is susceptible to romance. In Episode 17, he is revealed to be the brother of MosaRex. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 11-13, 17-18 History At some point, DimeVolcano was found and released by Gaisorg for the Druidon's purpose. Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo and DimeVolcano. It consisting of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, and DimeVolcano's MeraMera KyoRyuSoul as the head of KishiRyuOh, DimeVolcano's main body splits to form the dual mounted on the shoulders, which can unleash massive blasts of fire at the enemy, DimeVolcano's head is placed on the chest with Tyramigo's drills attached to its crest, the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder is placed on Tyramigo's tail base, and KishiRyuOh gains both the Knight MeraMera Sword and Knight Fan as its weapons. In this form, KishiRyuOh's fighting skills improves, and it gains fire-based abilities. When Koh equips the MeraMera Armor while piloting, KishiryuOh DimeVolcano can increase the heat to scalding temperatures. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano performs three flame-based energy slashes that completely destroys the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episode 12-13,18 Additional Formations Ryusoul Gattai SpinoThunder is the combined form of Kishiryu DimeVolcano and Kishiryu MosaRex in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=41576http://www.heroshock.com/?p=42609 Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 17- Ryusoul Gattai Gigant KishiRyuOh is the combined form of KishiRyuOh, Kishiryu DimeVolcano, and KishiRyuNeptune. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 18 RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = The is the personal RyuSoul for DimeVolcano. It enables Ryusoul Red to access its power-up: the MeraMera Armor, granting the user the power of flames. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *DimeVolcano is voiced by who previously voiced as Bunbee in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Notes *DimeVolcano's name is a mix of Dimetrodon and "Volcano". *DimeVolcano shares similarities with Bakuryuu Firenokodon. **Both are based on a Dimetrodon. **Both are the same main color. **Both have fire-related abilities. *DimeVolcano is the first character in the Super Sentai series portrayed by Wataru Takagi that is not a monster of the week. *DimeVolcano possesseses traits similar to Build Ressha: **An orange mecha separate from the core five. **Has a combination with the team's robo that froms a visor over the eyes. **Forms a weapon with parts of its body. *KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano is so far the only one of KishiRyuOh's combinations that doesn't use any of the other Core Rangers mecha other than Tyramigo in the combination. *DimeVolcano giving out riddles and going on a rampage for receiving the wrong answer is similar to the Sphinx. Appearances **''Ep. 11: The Quiz King of Flames'' **''Ep. 12: Scorching Illusion'' **''Ep. 13: The Prime Minister is of the Ryusoul Tribe!?'' **''Ep. 17: The Captured Tough Guy'' **''Ep. 18: Great Pinch! Transformation Impossible!'' }} Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Red Mecha Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Dimetrodon Mecha Category:Sentai 6 Category:Orange Mecha